


The Prison Diary

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Introspection, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Prison, Spoilers for Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: *Spoilers for the finale!!* The Doctor is stuck in a prison with no way out. When she gets bored, she writes.
Kudos: 46





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> *INCOHERENT SCREAMING* 
> 
> That finale was so intense y’all, I’m still recovering. Going into it, I was prepared not to like the big changes that were teased. But actually...I’m pretty satisfied? 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a fun idea I had! I have absolutely no idea how long it will last XD Enjoy!

_ Okay. This isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me.  _

_ I mean, really, this could be nice! I’ve been wanting a holiday. Never expected it to be in a prison, but I could make it work. Apparently I’m such a dangerous criminal that they won’t even put anyone else in my cell.  _

_ Which just leaves me, myself, and I. And all the other me’s, too. However many there are… _

_ Still processing that bit. It’s not easy realising your life has been tampered with after thousands of years.  _

_ I have questions.  _ Lots  _ of questions. One day, I’ll go looking for answers. But at least I know that in the end, it doesn’t change who I am now. I chose my name. I chose to run away. I chose to help; and I still do.  _

_ I’m going on a bit, aren’t I? How did River do this? What am I supposed to talk about?  _

_ Or maybe, instead of writing, I should start thinking about how to get out... _


	2. Day 2

_There’s good news and bad news._

_The good news is that I still have my sonic! No one’s checked my pockets, which means I still have some possessions. Right now they amount to:_

  * _Sonic screwdriver_


  * _Yo-yo_


  * _Bag of Humbugs_


  * _Custard cream crumbs_


  * _Goggles_


  * _Pen_


  * _2,000 Year Diary_


  * _Half a sandwich_



_I’m sure they’ll all come in handy soon! I think I’ll hold onto the sandwich, though. I was keeping it for Graham…_

_So. Bad news. My sonic isn’t any help because the door is deadlocked sealed. I was hoping I could even just pick up a radio signal so I’d have something to listen to, but there’s nothing._

_It gets boring talking to yourself, doesn’t it? I’ve tried to strike up a conversation with some of the guards that pass by, but they’re not too keen._

_I miss my fam. I hope they’re all right._


End file.
